dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Russell Crowe
Russell Crowe portrayed Jor-El in Man of Steel. Significant roles *Kenny Larkin in Neighbours (1987) *Andy in Proof (1991) *Hando in Skinheads (1992) *Cort in The Quick and the Dead (1995) *Zack Grant in No Way Back (1995) *SID 6.7 in Virtuosity (1995) *Wendell "Bud" White in L.A. Confidential (1997) *Jeffrey Wigand in The Insider (1999) *Maximus in The Gladiator (2000) *Terry Thorne in Proof of Life (2000) *John Nash in A Beautiful Mind (2001) *Capt. Jack Aubrey in Master & Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) *Jim Braddock in Cinderella Man (2005) *Max Skinner in A Good Year (2006) *Ben Wade in 3:10 to Yuma (2007) *Richie Roberts in American Gangster (2007) *Ed Hoffman in Body of Lies (2008) *Cal McAffrey in State of Play (2009) *Robin Longstride in Robin Hood (2010) *John Brennan in The Next Three Days (2010) *Javert in Les Misérables (2012) *Noah in Noah (2014) *Jackson Healy in The Nice Guys (2016) *Dr. Henry Jekyll / Mr. Edward Hyde in The Mummy (2017) Quotes *"15km bike ride,umpteen hours fighting Michael Shannon. He's very hard to put down. Hard to tell who wins, we are still fighting tomorrow." *"Well now you're putting me on the spot, and I would be the only person in the world to talk about it if I talked about it, wouldn't I? Thanks very much for that noose around my neck. How can I say this with out getting too specific? It afforded me a wonderful job to put specific thing in the minds of 14 year old boys, and that is the bravest thing that you can do, the most important thing you can do, is love." *"It's really complicated, it's really complex. I don't think anyone's really tried to get into the psychology of what it must be like to be Superman. And how people would really respond in a modern society if someone like that popped up. Zack Snyder who directed ''The Watchmen, who directed 300 and a few other things, he was given a great deal of responsibility. Because when it comes to comic book heroes and superhero films, at the top of the food chain is Superman. I think the biggest indicator for me as to how it's looking is that the financier of the film, a lovely fellow by the name of Thomas Tull- quite a reticent man, doesn't mince his word, he's sent me dashing e-mails, he just loves it and thinks its going to go down really well. I'm really looking forward to seeing it. It's a massive undertaking, the type of sets we worked on in that film were incredible. It takes you to the ground on Krypton. It takes you to a planet where the sun is four times larger than ours. I think people are going to love it and if you've seen the trailer, you realize that this Superman is not just floating through the air, held up by a wire. This Superman is supersonic, when he decides to fly, he doesn't muck around. I'm really looking forward to the way people respond to it." *"''Just contemplating how massive the change in life young Henry Cavill is about to deal with. ''Man of Steel is excellent." *"''Thinking of ''Man of Steel moments as I walked around today…that is the sign of a good film. Zack Snyder ,well done. Michael Shannon rocks." *"''Some of the things I liked about ''Man of Steel, Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Diane Lane, Kevin Costner, Michael Shannon, what a cast!" *"''There's a lot of metaphorical references in the script to where we are with our treatment of the environment, I found it quite a profound read." *"I've seen stills, I've seen photographs... But those photographs led me to really never want to watch what that was laughs. The costumes look hokey as shit. I prefer my brand of ''On the Waterfront Brando!" *"''Originally — I could be completely wrong — I think there was a number of Superman movies. But I think they made the decision to jump past those and go to the idea of Batman and Superman in the same film. So, no, I didn’t have any discussions about that at all." Category:Man of Steel cast Category:DC Extended Universe cast